1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-signal processing apparatus, a video-signal processing method, and a video-signal processing system, and more particularly, to the technique of displaying an image relating to one frame in a time-division manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, images of content items of different types are simultaneously displayed on one screen, and accordingly, multiple viewers can individually view the images of the different content items. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-321020 describes the technique of mounting polarizing panels having different polarization directions on two projectors, and allowing viewers to view, through pairs of polarizing glasses, video images projected through the polarizing panels onto a screen. In this way, different viewers can see different content items on one screen.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-186768 describes the technique of displaying images of different content items on an image display apparatus in a time-division manner and allowing viewers to see the images through pairs of glasses with liquid crystal shutters. With this technique, the liquid crystal shutters of the pairs of glasses worn by the viewers are individually opened at the timing at which images belonging to content the viewers wish to see are displayed, thereby selectively causing only the images of the content desired by the viewers to reach the viewers.
By using the foregoing techniques, it is made possible to present, to multiple viewers, images of content items the multiple viewers wish to view, without preparing multiple screens.